With improvement in commercial application of the 4th Generation (4G) mobile communication technology, such as, a Long-Term Evolution (LTE)/Long-Term Evolution Advance (LTE-Advance/LTE-A) system, higher and higher technical requirements are raised for the next generation communication technology, i.e., the 5th Generation (5G) mobile communication technology. It is widely recognized within industry that, the next generation mobile communication technology should have characteristics such as an ultra-high speed, an ultra-high capacity, an ultra-high reliability, and a transmission property with ultra-low delay.
Specifically, with respect to the delay transmission property, as shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional 2nd Generation (2G) mobile communication technology system, data transmission latency is greater than 100 ms, which allows achieving a communication effect with low delay in muscle response; in the 3rd Generation (3G) mobile communication technology system, data transmission delay is equal to 100 ms, which allows achieving a communication effect with low delay in sense of hearing; whereas, in the 4G system, data transmission delay is about 20 ms, which can achieve a communication effect with low delay in terms of vision.
However, in the mobile communication technology of each generation described above, technologies for achieving delayed transmission cannot meet the communication requirement for ultra-low delay in application scenarios, such as mobile 3D target, virtual reality, intelligent transportation, and smart power grid. In the above application scenarios, the data delay at the order of magnitude of 1 ms can be reached. FIG. 2 is a schematic view of breakdown of time delay of an ultra-low delay system. As can be seen from FIG. 2, for achieving 1 ms delay, optimized processing may be performed on higher-layer modules and physical-layer modules of a receiving side and a sending side.
Therefore, an urgent problem to be solved is how to design a proper transmission interval which enables the ultra-low delay transmission property of the next generation mobile communication technology system and takes account of the overload brought by a cyclic prefix.